The Greatest Story Ever Told Today
by Glee-chan
Summary: On a fishing trip, Gohan and Krillin stumble upon another Android created by Dr. Gero. Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama. I do not own the characters.


Dragonball Z Fanfic

The Greatest Story Ever Told Today

by Glee-chan

"Ah, it's so nice to get away from the house and just go camping, isn't it Krillin?" Gohan smiled happily as he cast the line from his fishing rod into the river.

"You said it Gohan! I could use a break myself."

"Oh, are you training?" Gohan asked. The Cell Games had been over for a few months, but Krillin was still a martial artist.

"Not any more than I usually do. No, my life has become quite complicated as of late."

"Really? How so?"

Krillin rubbed the back of his shiny head. "To tell you the truth, I had to get a job."

Gohan laughed. "A job!? Really? What kind of work do you do?"

"If you must know Maron hooked me up for a modeling gig."

"Ah, that makes sense." Gohan watched his line sway lazily in the breeze.

Suddenly something tugged on Krillin's pole. "Oh a bite!" Quickly reeled in his line, but it turned out to be only Beast Boy's corpse. Giving a disappointed moan, he chucked it across the river into some Bear's Cave. Perhaps the filthy thing would be disposed of.

"Anyway… Why did you decide to find work?" Gohan asked.

Looking embarrassed Krillin sighed. "Because I need money you idiot."

"I know that much, but what for? You live on Master Roshi's Island, right? And everything is taken care of through Lunch's Caiman Account Embezzling Program."

"Well Master Roshi won't let me use that money for the things I want to buy." Krillin crossed his arms around his chest.

"Don't make me go Super Saiyan 2. Tell me!" Gohan laughed.

"Fine! Android 18 is a girl with expensive tastes. I need money for all the dates I've been taking her on."

"Oh, you're going out with her then. That's good news."

"Yeah, but she hasn't kissed me yet. I'm starting to think she's using me for money." Krillin whined.

"That's silly. All women do that! She's just acting normal!" Gohan pointed out.

Krillin laughed, even though he was appalled. "That's sexist!"

"Here's something else I learned from Yamcha. Hold out on the money for a while, then when she finally gives you a kiss or something, then reward her with the gift."

"That sounds like something Yamcha would say." Krillin didn't much like the idea. "Training women to do what you want… I don't think that's my style."

"Yeah, look what happened to my Dad. He might of been the strongest man alive, but my Mom rules the house." Gohan shook his head.

Krillin thought it might be good to change the subject of his romantic life. "How is Chi-Chi doing ever since Goku has died?"

"She's lonely, and nags on me constantly. I wish she had another kid just so she'd leave me alone."

"It's too bad Goku didn't give her one before he left." Krillin shrugged.

"Not that I know of."

"Yep, I'm sure this won't be important years from now." Krillin placed his arms behind his head and laid down on the grassy river bank. Then he noticed the sky turn black. "A storm?"

"No there weren't that many clouds in the sky." Gohan had noticed too.

"Then… could it be the Dragon Balls?" Krillin sat up.

"You could be right!" Gohan lowered his head and felt for the power of the Dragon. "Yes, over there."

"I feel it too. Let's check it out."

Flying off, leaving the fishing poles where they were, Gohan and Krillin zoomed off in the direction of the Dragon. It wasn't long until they could even see The Eternal Dragon, his voice booming that the first wish was granted. As they arrived towards the summoner, the Dragon just got through announcing that the wish was granted. The balls turned into stones and flew off to the seven corners of the world.

"Check it out Gohan, it was a girl who summoned the Eternal Dragon!"

"Is it Bulma?"

"No, let's get closer."

They landed near the young girl who looked about 12. But the real shock was who was standing next to her. Now that the wind had died away and the black clouds left the sky they could see him clearly. It was Android 16.

"Android 16!" Gohan's eyes were wide. "But… But…"

"Gohan?" Android 16 looked confused.

The girl turned around, looking at the two. "It would figure some of you would show up while I was in the middle of all this."

"Some of you?" Krillin asked. Then saw the red bow tie logo of the Red Ribbon Army on the girls t-shirt. "It… It can't be!"

Gohan was slower on the uptake, as usual. "You were expecting Krillin and me, then?"

"Not specifically you two, but some of your friends. Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien… you all seem to pop up whenever something important is happening."

"Gohan… This is bad. Look at her chest!"

"That's impolite to do, Krillin. Besides, weren't you telling me earlier that I needed to be less sexist."

"God Bless America, Gohan!" Krillin swore. "I mean her t-shirt."

Gohan's eyes scanned down and he noticed the Red Ribbon Army Logo as well. "Another creation by Dr. Gero!"

"Bingo." The girl said. "Hold that thought for a moment."

She floated off the ground and raised to Android's 16's head. Then embracing it with her hands, she pulled their lips together. A serge of power erupted around them, and the sheer force of the wind knocked both Gohan and Krillin over. The two kissers were now glowing yellow, almost as bright as the the sun.

"There's a power level!" Krillin shouted.

"Who's I think I sense Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan questioned as he felt it too. "And Tien…"

"Trunks! Vegeta…. Oh no, not this again!" Krillin suddenly figured it out. "This is just like Cell!"

Gohan's eyes raised as he suddenly felt his fathers power. "NO! This can't be!?"

When the light faded away and the wind stopped, standing before them wasn't the little girl anymore, nor was Android 16. But it was a woman around 20 years old. She was about as tall as Android 18, wearing clothes that were now to small for her to wear. Her hair was dark but had green streaks, she had green eyes, and she had a Saiyan's tail.

"It's that same girl, the little one!" Gohan pointed as she got to his feet.

Krillin narrowed his eyes. "You absorbed Android 16, didn't you.? Like Cell did to Android 17 and 18!"

"Yes. And it only took you watching the act in front of your face to figure that out. I'm quite impressed."

"Who are you?"

"Android 21." She said without a care. She looked down at her own tail and scoffed. "Ugh, a nuisance."

"Kakarot!" Came Vegeta's voice as he suddenly landed next to Krillin and Gohan. "What the hell is going on? Where's Kakarot?!"

"Hold in your man crush, it's her you're feeling." Krillin pointed.

"What, another frakking Android?" Vegeta gritted his teeth. Before she could say a word, Piccolo and Tien had joined them.

"Looks like the gang is all here." Krillin smirked. "And it only took a world crisis to get us all together again."

"I guess Goku is dead then?" Android 21 looked around. "Either that or training somewhere. He has a knack of not being there for you at the beginning of these things."

"My father is dead." Gohan grumbled.

"Oh, and it seems I just used the Dragon Balls." Android 21 laughed. "Looks like you're out of luck."

"Cut the crap." Piccolo narrowed his eyes. Tell us who you are."

"It should be obvious. I'm an Android created by Dr. Gero."

"Just how many of you things did that guy make?" Tien rubbed his head, careful not to poke his third eye… the one on his head… that rested on his shoulders.

"And what's with the Saiyan tail?" Vegeta was quick to notice that. "And why do I feel Kakarot's power level?"

"You really are a mormon, aren't you." Android 21 rolled her eyes.

"Mormon?" Piccolo blinked and looked at Vegeta. "You're a Mormon?"

"If you must know I became a Mormon because that stupid woman said she wouldn't sleep with me unless I joined the church and married her."

Krillin laughed. "That's funny, you have to be the worst Mormon I've ever heard of."

"Yeah, well you're no shining example of Buddhism either, baldy. Just how many monks go around killing aliens and date toasters?"

"S-Shut up."

"ANYWAY…" Android 21 interrupted the conversation, "I meant to say 'moron', but my stupid autospell changed it to Mormon. What I was trying to say is that yes Dr. Gero created me, and yes I'm a Cell-type."

"Cell!?" All of them looked shocked.

"Think about it, there are always two or more of one model. Dr. Gero made things in pars. Yet Android 16 was by himself, for seemingly no reason. And Cell didn't have a partner either. Put it all together, you mormons… gah, morons."

"Cell was designed to absorb Android 17 and 18 to become perfect. So Android 16 was created for 21 absorb, which is why 17 and 18 hadn't heard of him before." Gohan pieced it together.

"There's a lot of numbers flying around there." Tien grumbled, careful not to make another penis metaphor.

"And Android 21 is a Cell type, meaning she's made from all of our Cells too." Gohan continued. "But the question is… is there yet ANOTHER Android she needs to absorb?"

"You have it all correct, even though I JUST said that." Android 21 placed her hands on her hips. "Truth is, because of Trunks' Time Machine, Cell arrived earlier than he was supposed too. He was designed to awake in the future. I'm technically the first Cell-type. So the only Android meant for me to Absorb is 16."

"So why don't you look like a monster?" Krillin asked.

"Did you feel Frieza or King Cold when searching out my Power Level? No. I'm pulled from the Cells of Krillin, Tien, Chaozu, Yamcha, Piccolo, Raditz, Nappa, Jessica Abla, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku. Out of all of those, Piccolo is the only non-humaniod type. So naturally I look more human. And with Android 16, I'm just about strongest in the universe."

"Even more powerful than Cell?" Piccolo narrowed his eyes.

"Yes." Android 21 said. "Not in his Perfect form, though."

"Ha, Gohan defeated Perfect Cell a few months back. Which means you're not the strongest in the universe after all." Krillin smirked.

"Maybe." Android 21 didn't seemed all that phased. "But isn't there two Androids running about, just waiting to be absorbed?"

"You don't mean!?" Vegeta's mouth hung open.

"You said they weren't designed for you!" Gohan reminded her.

"Oh, they aren't. But that doesn't mean I can't absorb them."

"This is stupid. Gohan, we have to beat her now before she can get stronger!" Tien growled. "We can't allow a stinking Android to conquer Earth!

"Conquer Earth? Why would I want to do that?" Android 21 blinked.

"You said you want to be the strongest in the universe." Piccolo said. "Cell said the same thing."

"I'm not like him. Not at all." Android 21 sighed. "You forget I'm more like Androids 16, 17, and 18. I just want to be a normal person… but I also want to be strong."

"But you were looking for a fight." Gohan said.

"No, you were. All of you came over assuming I was going to destroy the world. I just wanted to exist as I was meant too."

"But you said you'd absorb 17 and 18." Tien butted in.

"No, she didn't. She said she could, not that she would." Krillin sighed.

Vegeta threw his copy of _Doctrine and Covenants_ on the ground and shouted. "So you're saying that she's a peace loving Cylon, and all of this was just a god damn waste of time!"

"Well I didn't exactly ask all of you to show up." Android 21 raised an eyebrow.

"So we're clear… you don't intend on killing anyone, and you aren't planning on absorbing Android 17 and 18?" Piccolo crossed his arms around his chest.

"Yep and yep."

Piccolo nodded to the others, then took off flying towards Kami's Lookout without a goodbye.

"Trusting fool." Vegeta grumbled, picking up his book again. "Next time I feel Kakarot's power level I'm not even bothering." And like Piccolo he flew away.

"Well…" Tien sighed dejectedly. "That really takes away from me saying all stoically that none of you would ever see me again." He looked at the Android. "Thanks a lot for ruining that little bit of mystic for me. Not like I have much in life."

"Bye Tien!" Gohan smiled and waved. "See you next week!"

"Fuck you!" He said pathetically and flew off.

"I don't know about you Gohan, but there are plenty of Fish for us to catch." Krillin grinned. "And if you want too, we can invite Android 21 to join us."

"Fishing?" Android 21 scrunched her nose. "No thanks, that' so boring I'd rather watch Gilmore Girls with a shotgun in my mouth."

"Then it's just you and me." Krillin placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "C'mon."

"That reminds me." Gohan looked down sadly. "I was hoping we could have gotten to the Eternal Dragon before Android 21 could make her second wish."

"Why's that?"

"I wanted to asked the Dragon to give Mom another baby from my Father." Gohan sighed. "Remember I was saying that she's on my case all the time now that Father's dead?"  
"Oh." Krillin glanced at Android 21 for lack of something to say.

"You realized that your Mom can get pregnant without your Father, right?" Android 21 pointed out.

"Hmm…" Gohan blinked. "I never thought of that. All she needs is just someone to do it with her, right? It doesn't matter who."

Krillin rubbed the back of his head. "That's not really a nice thing to say, Gohan. Besides, you don't want a brother just from anyone."

"You're right. He has to be family."

"Oh boy…" Krillin shrugged as Samuel Beckett leaped into his body while the Quantum Leap theme plays to a freeze frame of all of them laughing.

The End.


End file.
